


Never Seen Anything "Quite Like You"

by MrsFredWeasley1996



Series: Avengers Music Drabbles [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Music, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFredWeasley1996/pseuds/MrsFredWeasley1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music drabble to Never Seen Anything "Quite Like You" by The Script</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Seen Anything "Quite Like You"

Never let it be said that Tony Stark ever does anything he is expected to. 

For example, most people would expect him to being waiting at the altar as his wife to be walks down the aisle to him. Not for him to be the one to walk down the aisle as his husband to be, Steve Rogers, waits for him at the altar. 

They expect him to go on some expensive honeymoon in Paris or Fiji. Not to spend his honeymoon at his Malibu house. Just spending his days lazing on the beach and making love to his new husband. 

The media and everyone else expects him to use a surrogate to carry on his family name. Instead he adopts five year old Peter Parker after his Aunt and Uncle die during a robbing. As far as he is concerned that is the best decision he has ever made. Even better than Iron Man and saying yes to Steve. 

Everyone expects him to die during a fight as Iron Man or during a kidnapping gone wrong. They don't know that Extremis makes it harder for him to die. He once thought that to be a curse, now he knows it’s a blessing. 

They don't expect him to be a good husband or father, but as far as his little family is concerned he is the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a song that didn't make me want to write a sad Tony! I knew it would happen!


End file.
